


DIVE

by nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Oneshot, marknior, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: Jinyoung's sister is head-over-heels for this one senior member of the school's swim club, Mark. She's a bit shy so she seeks moral support from her brother and convinces him to join the club as well. But things don't go like they expected and a variety of problems arise: ONE, Mark is not only hot as hell but also very kind which intrigues Jinyoung; TWO, Jinyoung apparently sucks at swimming; and THREE, Mark takes good care of the newbies and offers extra help (and Jinyoung needs all the help he can get), and ends up giving Jinyoung a lot more attention than his sister.~prompt by: Nakasawa444~





	DIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) So this is not my first time writing/posting a fic but, this is my first time joining a Fic Fest. I'm nervous and anxious as to how you dear readers are going to take this story. I'm praying for the best. Please do enjoy your time reading! <3

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* .・゜゜・.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。・゜゜・．*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_**Jinyoung's**_ head whipped as he looked at the direction of his bedroom's door which was opened harshly _<strike>in his opinion</strike>_<strike></strike> making a sound loud enough to get his attention. And inside came his younger sister- _Jihyo_, still in her school uniform and wearing her bag while clutching on her books. She just came home from her 7 hour-classes and she looks far from being tired and worn out. _How does she do it?_

"Jinyoung oppa!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Jihyo has always been this lively so it doesn't surprise Jinyoung now. Instead, he just took off his reading glasses and gave his sister a tired look because he is _tired_. He has this report which he will present tomorrow and it's racking his nerves. He's been working on it for the whole week and that meant almost a week of sleepless nights. He is basically running on cups of coffee just so he could still function somehow properly during daytime.

Jinyoung's expression didn't change even after Jihyo sat on his bed and is now smiling at him all too brightly. "Hi." She said in her sweet voice.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jinyoung asked, with his voice only matching the look he has on his face. 

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Jihyo said looking apologetic for a short while but smiling it off a second after. "Anyway.... have you eaten dinner?"

Jinyoung was already back to typing in his laptop but he has one of his ears listening to what Jihyo was saying so he nodded. "I already did when I got home earlier." He then turned to look at Jihyo again. "But I don't think you did since you've just gotten home, correct?"

He saw her nod as she answered. "I will eat later. I went straight here because of a very important matter." Her response might've piqued his interest that is why Jinyoung is now completely facing his younger sister. 

"And what is this _very_ important matter?"

Jihyo smiled at him before talking about it and that kind of smile could light up the entire room. His sister, really. "I found him." _Him__?_ Jinyoung thought as his brows arched. Nevertheless, Jihyo continued talking. "I think I just found my future husband!" and there goes her giggles.

"Husband?!" Jinyoung exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Jihyo said, shrugging her shoulders and gesturing her hands to calm him down. "Future boyfriend then."

Jinyoung finds her words absurd. Like, okay. He knows how her sister really is. Jihyo has always been like this since she started high school. She tends to crush on a lot of boys and gush over them but that is just because she has always been in love with the idea of falling in love. Ever since they were young, Jihyo always admired how their parents love each other and since then, Jihyo came into wishing of having the same love story as what their parents had. But in his younger sister's defense, never has Jihyo been in a relationship. She still knows her priorities and that is to finish her studies first. Jinyoung is happy with that.

"Okay. I need you to start making sense right now, Jihyo." He said with his serious tone, and crossed his arms on his chest.

Hearing this, Jihyo leaned her elbows on her knees and blew out a sigh, causing her bangs to fly up. Jinyoung finds it cute but he resisted his smile and decided to keep the serious face. He arched his brow to let Jihyo know that he needs her to continue. 

"Alright, serious man." And Jinyoung didn't miss on how Jihyo curled her lips up before speaking. "Just this afternoon, the swim club went to our homeroom looking for students who would like to try-out for the team. I wasn't interested at first because you know I don't really have the luxury of time to join such extra-curricular clubs so I was not paying much attention. That was until one of the members called on someone and when the door opened... _voila!_ My sight was graced with the presence of the most good looking man I have ever seen..._yet_."

And Jinyoung has to take note of that _yet_ since as he has said, Jihyo tends to crush on a lot of boys. He should expect that sooner or later she would find another guy to gush over with. 

"Okay." Jinyoung just said, sitting back on his swivel chair and lending both of his ears to Jihyo who is smiling with heart eyes. 

"Mark Tuan." She said. "That's the name of my future boyfriend, oppa. He is a senior member of the swim club and happened to be one of the ace swimmers too. Believe me when I say that he looks like an actual angel who was sent here straight from heaven!"

"You must be over praising the guy, Jihyo."

"No, I am not." She said defensively. "Haven't you seen him? The swim club was recruiting new members. Didn't they go to your homeroom?"

That's when Jinyoung remembered what happened this afternoon. And that involves Youngjae who faked being sick, dragging him and Jaebum along to the clinic just so they could all skip Chemistry. Their professor prepared a quiz for them and Youngjae said he wasn't able to review last night that's why he resorted to acting sick in order to save his ass from failing.

Not wanting to let Jihyo know about him skipping class, Jinyoung just lied and said the swim club didn't go to their homeroom. 

For the next ten minutes, Jihyo talked about her _future boyfriend_ until Jinyoung threw her out of his room before she forgets to eat dinner.

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

"Are you done eating, oppa?" Jihyo asks, leaning towards his side to whisper. 

Jinyoung looked at their parents who were conversing about something they heard from the news, before he nodded at his sister. "Yeah, why?" But Jihyo didn't answer and instead, turned to where their parents were seated.

"Mom? Dad? Can you excuse me and Jinyoung oppa, please?" Jinyoung's brows furrowed as his sister waited for their parents' response.

"Well, alright, dear." Their mom said and that made Jihyo smile.

"Thanks, mom." And then he felt her taking his hand. "Come on, oppa."

Jinyoung has no idea why Jihyo needed to excuse them both a while ago and why she is taking him to her room now. Jihyo refuses to answer his question until they both got inside and sat on her bed.

"What is this about, Jihyo?"

He watched as Jihyo got something from her bag. A paper. Jihyo is now showing her a piece of paper. "Guess what?" Jinyoung knows that kind of smile. "I'm joining the swim club."

He reads the writing on the paper. It's an application form for the club. Jinyoung wonders why Jihyo decided on trying out when he recalled her saying she doesn't have time for extra-curricular activities. But then again, it must have something to do with her big fat crush on that senior member- _Mark Tuan_ if he remembers it correctly. Jihyo has been talking about the guy every night for more than a week now. 

Shrugging, Jinyoung spoke. "Well, alright-"

"And you're joining with me." Now he's seeing two application forms, the other one contains his name and personal information filled out. 

What did she say? He is joining with her? In the swim club? Him? Who doesn't know anything near to sports? She must be kidding him. 

"Are you serious?" He tried asking only to be answered by Jihyo's agressive nods. This got him frowning. "You know I'm not capable of swimming."

"Thus, you need to learn."

Jinyoung could only cross his arms. "Is this still about your massive crush on that swimmer?"

"Mark?"

"Yes, him. Is this about him?" He asked and Jihyo bit her lips as she nodded again, confirming his assumption. She didn't even try to deny it, huh? Keeping his arms crossed, Jinyoung talked some more. "Isn't this too much, Jihyo? And I thought you didn't have the time to join such clubs?"

Jihyo's stare went down as she played with her hands. "Well, there's always an exception in every situation. And..." Now her eyes went straight to his and Jinyoung knows that look all too well. His sister is pulling off this kind of look in him again. "...I just really like him so much, oppa. Maybe if I join the club where he's in, I could get him to notice me. I promise he wouldn't be a distraction to me and my studies. In fact, he has become my inspiration to study even harder! Please, oppa? Pretty please?"

"Okay. I get where you're coming from." Jinyoung sighed. "But what I don't get is why I need to be involved in all of these."

"Well, that's because I don't have any of my friends to come and join me. I need your support here because I have this feeling that if I do this alone, I might just end up embarrassing myself in front of Mark and no, I don't ever want to have that happen!" Jihyo exclaimed, shaking her head and waving her hands before clasping them together. "So please do this for me, oppa. Please???"

Jinyoung doesn't want to let his sister down but, he really got no time for these kind of things. So he tried to stand on his ground. "I am sorry, Jihyo but... I can't help you this time."

He watched as his sister pouted and is now crossing her arms on her chest. "Okay. I should've never expected you would say yes to this. So this is okay. Even if I lost my chance with Mark, how worse would it be than how I lost my chance with Jaebum before?"

This had Jinyoung taken aback. He was about to say something when Jihyo cut him off.

"It's okay. I should get used to this. I already experienced losing a chance on my crush. Just like how it has been with Jaebum oppa. I liked him so much but he didn't like me back because he likes you already. And that's okay. It's not as if you stole my crush, only to reject him-"

"I did not steal him." Jinyoung tried to defend himself.

"But he liked you, and you only rejected him! That's so unfair. You should've just made him like me back." 

"Jihyo it's not-" Jinyoung failed to finish his sentence and just sighed. It's not how love works but Jihyo can't understand it now. He could only massage his nose bridge because it feels like he's getting a migraine. "If I agree with you on this, will you promise to let go of that incident from now on?"

"I'll consider." Jinyoung could only roll his eyes hearing his sister's answer and at how Jihyo flashed her naughty smirk. Yes, his sister could be sweet, but sometime mischievous and cunning. 

That night, Jinyoung could only wonder if he'll be needing to wear swimming trunks while training in the swim club.

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

"So you're really joining then?" Jaebum asked as he finished telling them about how last night's conversation with Jihyo went down.

Jinyoung just focused on how tasty the gimbap he's eating was before shrugging his shoulders. "She didn't leave me with any choice." He answered lifelessly which made the couple's brows arch up. They are here at the cafeteria eating their lunch. 

"What do you mean she left you with no choice? You can always choose, you know?" Youngjae told him but Jinyoung could only heave a long sigh.

"No I can't that time. She used her _'you stole my crush only to reject him' _card on me last night."

To this, he heard Jaebum's snort and when he looked at the guy, he was smirking at him. "If only you didn't reject me before, huh?"

He was about to tell Jaebum off, if not for Youngjae butting in. "Wow. It's really nice that you're both talking about this as if I am not here. Thank you very much." 

What followed was Jinyoung witnessing how Jaebum coos on his boyfriend, telling him that there is nothing to be mad about because the incident took place years ago and they are all over it now. By incident, that means Jaebum liking Jinyoung back when they were still in ninth grade. It went on for a year and Jinyoung was oblivious about it until Jaebum confessed but Jinyoung didn't feel the same way and could only see Jaebum as a friend so he turned him down. The two of them still remained as friends and now, Jaebum is happily dating Youngjae for over a year now. End of story.

Jinyoung just ignored the scene happening right in front of his salad. The couple has been this gross since they started dating so Jinyoung has gotten used to it by now. He just pretended like what he's witnessing is normal, which actually is since those two have always been like this towards each other. 

It was when a group of seniors went inside the cafeteria. They caught his attention because the guys were a bit loud, getting attention to themselves. _Swimmer_. He read from the back of the guys' jackets.

"Hey?" Jinyoung called on Jaebum, tapping his chopstick on the latter's bowl. "Those guys are from the swim club, right?" Jaebum nodded.

Jinyoung then scanned the group, trying to see if there is a certain _Mark Tuan _among them. He sees two tall guys with the same haircut which made them look like mushroom heads. The taller one has ash blonde hair, and the skinnier one has platinum blonde hair. The two have their arms on each other's shoulders as they headed to the counter. Following them is a shorter guy _<strike>the shortest in the group</strike>_<strike></strike> wearing a black cap and shades. He is the most noticeable one since he is the loudest, laughing like a crazy hyena at something he most likely finds funny. Beside him is a red haired guy, with both his hands on his pocket, nodding at whatever the loud guy was saying to him.

"Do you know Mark Tuan?" He decided to ask his friends.

"The ace swimmer of the university?" Jaebum affirmed and he nodded. "Yeah. He's right there at the counter."

_So he is one of them_... Jinyoung thought as he scanned the guys again. "Is he the loud one?" He thought of guessing since the guy was giving him the _popular _vibes. Jaebum shook his head. "Which one is he, then?"

"There." He followed where Jaebum was pointing at. "...the one with the red hair."

And right then, his eyes went fixated on the red haired. His eyes lingered on the guy's small face and all its features in it: his almond shaped eyes, his narrow and pointed nose, and his thin but pinkish lips. He watched how his fiery red hair ran smoothly between his fingers as the swimmer brushed it with his hand. This guy is the guy Jihyo has been crushing on? Now that he sees him... maybe Jihyo wasn't over praising him. Because... god. The guy really looked like an angel straight from heaven.

"Oh." was all he said. He continued staring at the said guy until Jaebum blocked his view by his hand. 

"What does that suppose to mean?" Jaebum asked him but Jinyoung was confused by the question. "You said _oh_, it sounded different so I'm asking what you mean by that reaction?"

Jinyoung scoffed at him and went back to eating. "Why are you even asking? All _oh_'s sound the same." He said a _matter of fact_-ly.

"No they don't." Youngjae, who just swallowed a huge bite of his gimbap decided to butt in again. "Jaebum's _oh _definitely sounds different whenever we're in his room and-"

"What the hell, Youngjae?! That's TMI!!" Jinyoung shouted with eyes widening in disgust. But Youngjae couldn't care less as he shrugged and continued on eating.

There are really times like this when Jinyoung starts to rethink of his decision on befriending these two. 

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

"You look fine, oppa." Jihyo tried to assure him for the third time after he got out from the rest room. 

Jinyoung just tucked the hem of his rash guard under his swimming shorts. Jihyo kept on telling him to wear swimming trunks but Jinyoung refused to listen because he certainly isn't comfortable wearing a very minimal amount of clothing. Yes, he knows the fact that they're in an indoor swimming pool but still, his primary concern is to cover as much skin as he could.

He looked at his younger sister who is also wearing the same outfit as him. "Things I'd do for you." He said making Jihyo smile sweetly at him.

"Maybe I will really put the past behind me this time. I love you so much, oppa!" She even kissed his cheek and to this Jinyoung could only smile. "Come on, already. They're about to start!"

After Jihyo tugged on his arm, they both walked towards where the other trainees were standing in three rows. When Hyunsik- the club's president stepped in, he divided the group into two, separating them boys from the girls. Jihyo gave him a cute little wave before standing next to her fellow female trainees. After the briefing, the two groups trained separately. The members of the swim club were also assigned to each group to help the trainees out on some basics in swimming. 

In Jinyoung's group the assigned members were those guys he has seen in the cafeteria. The tallest guy introduced himself as Kim Yugyeom, the skinny guy was named Bambam, and the loud guy's name was apparently Jackson. They were all in the same year level as he, Jaebum and Youngjae are. 

Jackson was in the middle of explaining something about the water levels when Yugyeom called on someone and that someone happens to be _Mark Tuan_. Jinyoung tried to not get distracted by how Mark's rash guard was hugging his upper body because he knows himself as someone who doesn't thirst for someone that easily. He was able to get a hold of himself until Jackson made them all line up near the pool's edge.

"Swimming is a talent, a skill which is not easily learned. It takes time for a person to be able to learn all the important things he needs to know in order for him or her to become a skilled swimmer." Jackson talks as he walked to and fro before them like he's some team leader or something. "And they say, the best way for a person to learn something..." the swimmer said, stopping right in front of him. "... is to expose them to it."

Before Jinyoung knew it, he felt a forceful push on his chest causing him to stumble backwards. He felt as his back hit the water and down he goes. Jinyoung tried to swim up but when his feet can't touch the pool's floor, his mind started to panic. Fear consumed him as he paddled his hands in the hopes to save himself from drowning completely. He heard collective shouts and he even heard his sister's worried voice while he still struggled to swim up. He only stopped paddling when he felt an arm pulling him, his body crashing on someone else's. Only when they were above the water's surface that Jinyoung was able to breathe normally.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he couldn't swim!" He can't see his face yet but he knows it was Jackson.

Jinyoung gripped on the pool's edge before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of earthy brown eyes staring at him, full of nothing but worry and concern. "Are you alright?" He heard him ask.

He had to blink because of the close proximity he has with him... with _Mark_. The red haired still has his arm around him, keeping him from submerging down into the water again. All Jinyoung could do was nod, while coughing the water he had gulped on a while ago.

"Thank God." Mark breathed out before turning to a very guilty looking Jackson. "I told you to stop doing that to new trainees!" 

"But I didn't know-" Mark's hiss silenced the swimmer.

Turning to him, the red haired asked. "Can you climb up?" Jinyoung just nodded and with the help of Yugyeom and Bambam, he was able to get off the pool. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay, Jinyoung oppa?" He was met by his teary eyed sister. Jinyoung ruffled Jihyo's hair and pulled her closer to his chest. 

"I'm okay now. Hush, lil' sis." he said with a small laugh but Jihyo only cried more. "What happened is not funny. How could you even laugh?", she said. But Jinyoung only laughed some more.

"Hey look, I am really sorry man. I didn't mean to have you drowning a while ago. I didn't know you couldn't swim." Jackson who is now standing beside him started apologizing.

"Nah, it's alright. I should've told you that I can't swim."

"Then why did you think of trying out for the team?"

Before answering the swimmer's question, Jinyoung glanced at his pouting sister. "Well, my annoying little sister forced me into it." He said laughing. "But because of this incident, I might really need to learn how to swim."

"No worries." It is Mark who is speaking now getting all their attention. "I could always help you out and teach you how to swim. We don't want you drowning again."

Jinyoung wasn't sure how to answer that right away but with how the red haired was smiling at him, it drove him to agree and take Mark's offer. 

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

If two weeks ago, someone told Jinyoung that he'll be spending his afternoons from 4 to 6 pm, having a one on one swimming session with _Mark Tuan_... he'd probably laughed at their faces. Like, how would that happen? Why would that happen? And why would he let that happen?

But-

"Now reach forward but don't overstretch."

That would be Mark. And Jinyoung knows he has to stop his train of thoughts and start doing what Mark was telling him. He kept on going until he reached the end of the pool where Mark was already waiting for him, with a clean towel on his shoulder, lending his hand out for him to take.

"Was that okay?" Jinyoung thought of asking as he placed his hand on top of Mark's while the older pulls him up, handing him the towel. Seeing the red haired tilt his head made Jinyoung anxious. "Okay, don't answer that. I'm scared to hear how disappointing I was."

He didn't expect Mark to laugh at what he said and now the swimmer is ruffling on his hair. "Don't be too hard on yourself, alright? What you did was okay... for _beginners _of course. Just next time, avoid pulling too deep under the water."

Jinyoung only nodded and made a mental note of Mark's reminder. 

It has almost been a week since Jihyo had dragged him into joining the swim club. It means it has also been almost a week since Mark started their one-on-one training. The swim club holds its weekly training every Friday. But since Jinyoung is a _special _case, Mark offered to give him extra help with swimming. That is why him and the Mark hold their session every afternoon after class. 

For the past four afternoons, he was trained by Mark. The swimmer has been extremely patient with him, from teaching him the basics and now, he's learning the different kind of strokes. Mark has been a great instructor, Jinyoung must say.

"Are you going to head home right after this?" Mark asked as they were both fixing their bags.

Jinyoung furrowed his brows before asking, "Is there anywhere I should go to, first?"

"Uhm, I was just thinking... because there's this newly opened restaurant down the street and I've heard they sell delicious ramen." Mark trailed off, not really looking at him but glancing every once in a while. When Mark caught him just staring, the red haired scratched the back of his head. "And their fried chicken is nice."

Jinyoung failed to hide his smile this time. Zipping up his bag, he looked at the swimmer and nodded. "Ramen and chicken sounds good to me." He saw how a smile drew on Mark's face but Jinyoung decided not to stare at him for too long and stood up. "Come on. I'm starving."

The two of them headed to the restaurant Mark was talking about and ordered ramen and chicken. The swimmer insisted on paying and Jinyoung somehow lost the will to argue. He just said that next time, he should treat Mark to something too. When they were done eating, Mark asked something which took him by surprise. 

"Can I walk you home?" and before he could answer, Mark was explaining. "It's just that, it's already a bit late and I can't have you going home on your own when it's me who kept you from going home earlier." When he still wasn't able to answer, Mark tried again. "Besides, you said you want to treat me to something, right? Buy me an ice cream and I'll eat it while we're walking home."

And that's how things went down. Jinyoung wasn't able to say no. Like what Mark asked him, he brought two ice creams- one for him and one for the red haired, and they ate eat while they were walking their way home. Their conversation went smoothly and they were able to talk about different things, from random to specific. It felt so comfortable that they didn't notice the time passing.

"So this would be me." Jinyoung said as they stopped in front of the white gate. 

Mark looked at the two story house in front of them. "Seems like you've got a good life, huh?"

"Don't be silly." He just laughed at the swimmer. "Anyway, thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it a lot."

Mark smiled and Jinyoung could see those canine teeth showing. "Glad that you did. That means, it could happen again, right?"

Jinyoung was about to answer when the gate suddenly opened revealing Jihyo. His sister looked at them both before deciding to greet. "Oh oppa, you're here. And... Mark-ssi." she even bowed.

Jinyoung almost forgot about introducing the two. "Ah, Mark. This is my younger sister, Jihyo." He watched them both shaking hands.

Mark was the first one to speak. "Oh, I know her already. She joined the club too, right?"

"Y-yes, I did." Jihyo answered, smiling shyly. "What brought you here?"

"Our training just ended and I thought of asking your brother to eat some ramen and chicken before going. I'm sorry if I kept him longer than I should have."

Jihyo glanced at him before talking again. "No, it's not something to be sorry about. Thank you for accompanying Jinyoung oppa in his way home."

Mark beamed into a smile. "Don't mention it. So I think I should go ahead now." He turned to Jihyo. "Nice meeting you again, Jihyo." And now he's facing him. "And Jinyoung, thank you for tonight as well. Let's see each other again tomorrow?"

Jinyoung felt the need to check his sister's reaction before responding. His smile came out as an awkward one, but he wished Mark won't notice. "Y-yeah. Okay."

When Mark left, him and Jihyo walked inside and closed the gate. He waited for something, but Jihyo didn't say anything to him until they both got inside their house.

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

That went on for two weeks more. 

And by _that_, Jinyoung means Mark asking him to eat out after every afternoon session, and walking him home right after. During the club's practice, Mark would also tend to pay a lot more attention to him than to other trainees. Jinyoung knows he's the worst among the new trainees, so that's probably why Mark is being extra helpful to him. 

Jinyoung would lie if he says he doesn't like it- how Mark is treating him. The swimmer has been nothing but kind, sweet and helpful to him. He is really thankful for that. He really enjoys his time with the Mark, that is a fact. He was fine, even more than fine with everything that has been happening for the past few days. He was fine with it.

Until one evening.

"Can we talk?" Jihyo asked after he got inside the house.

Just like the other days, him and Mark went to eat at this restaurant and as how each evening ended, the swimmer walked him home. But what's unusual was when his sister called him up to her room, asking if they could talk. Jinyoung had a hunch, but he was still taken aback when Jihyo asked him her question.

"Do you like Mark?"

It almost caused him to stumble on his words as he tried to answer. "M-me? Why are you asking me that?"

Jihyo was sitting on her bed, while Jinyoung was sitting beside her. His sister still has that kind of look which seems to study his expression. A few seconds after, Jihyo blew out a long sigh as she looked down on her hands. "I don't know." She pouted. "I just can't help but notice how close you two have gotten with each other. I understand that you need extra help with swimming but... but..." She blew out another sigh, a longer and more exasperated one. Their eyes met and Jinyoung could see how troubled Jihyo's eyes were. "I'm being irrational here, aren't I?"

Jinyoung doesn't have an answer to that. His mind starts to think back to all those things which happened, all those with Mark. 

"I just like him too much, I guess?" Jihyo started again, leaning back on her bed and playing with her feet. "Maybe I am just frustrated because until now, he still hasn't spared me a single glance. I mean, not literally since we have talked a couple times before but it's all swim club related. It's only between a trainer and a trainee. Maybe it just frustrates me a lot because things aren't going as how I am expecting them to? I joined the club to get his attention but... it's not even near to happening." And then her eyes met his. "But then you... how did it become easy for you to get this close to him already? I wish I am the same case."

"He's just..." He mumbled. "He's just really nice."

"God I know! And it's making me like him more!"

_Me too. _

_What the- _what did he just say? What did his mind just say?! Jinyoung bit his lips hard, thankful those words didn't come out loud. 

"You know?" Jihyo asked, getting his attention. She is arching her brow, and her arms were crossed. "If only you aren't my brother, I would really get jealous."

Even after Jinyoung has left Jihyo's room and is now inside his own room, he still can't stop thinking about what his sister told him. Jihyo likes Mark. Maybe he should do something to help his sister. He can't keep things between him and Mark like this. He should do something about it before things start to go wrong.

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

"Jackson can help me." Jinyoung said and watched as Mark's brows furrowed. 

They were here in the aquatic center for their training and when Mark was just about to assist him, Jinyoung refused and asked for Jackson instead. The chinese swimmer then pointed at himself. 

"Am I hearing things right? You're asking for my assistance? Me who almost drowned you the last time?"

Jinyoung just tapped the swimmer's shoulder. "That's already behind all of us, okay? I can trust you again now."

"Are you sure about trusting this guy?" Bambam butted in.

"Jinyoung must be out of his mind." and then Yugyeom.

Jackson was already locking his arms around the duo's heads when Mark caught their attention. "Why?" The red haired asked. "It was always me who assists you in every training. Why would this time be different?"

Jinyoung tried not to mind how Mark was staring at him, as if he's betraying him or something. "Exactly why I think I should train with Jackson today. I think for the past few sessions we had, I have already improved... somehow." the last part came out uncertain. Clearing his throat, Jinyoung continued. "I don't need extra help starting today. You could go and assist other trainees who are still having a hard time. I'm good with Jackson here."

Mark's expression stayed the same and the guy doesn't look like he's happy. Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes because he didn't think it'd be this hard to avoid Mark. Looking around, he spotted Jihyo who is on the other side of the pool, trying out some strokes.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, my sister Jihyo said she still finds it hard to do proper breathing when swimming. Can you help her out?" He gave a hopeful smile towards the red haired.

Mark turned to look at where Jihyo was before looking back at him. "Alright, then. You owe me one. You have to treat me after this." And Jinyoung just nodded to get it over with. 

He watched until Mark made his way to where his sister is. Jihyo seemed nervous at fist but she smiled right after Mark started helping her out. And it's enough for Jinyoung. This is how things should be anyway. 

"Alright, should we start?" Jackson asked behind him and Jinyoung nodded.

After their training, Mark approached him and tried to claim his reward for assisting his sister so Jinyoung opted to invite him for dinner at the restaurant where they usually eat at. But of course, he brought Jihyo with them. His sister was happy and he could see it in her smile. After they placed their order and right after the food was served, Jinyoung excused himself.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave you guys here." Jinyoung told Mark and Jihyo as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going, oppa?" Jihyo asked him.

"I forgot that I still need to meet Jimin at the library. We have to work on this paper together and it's due tomorrow so, we needed to work late tonight. I didn't want to leave but, I really need to."

"Won't you eat first?" Mark asked but Jinyoung shook his head.

"Jimin said he bought burgers for us so, I'll be good." He wore his bag but turned to Jihyo for a second before looking at Mark. "Uhm, is it okay if I ask you to walk Jihyo home for me? It's not really safe at this time to walk alone." He saw from the side of his eyes how Jihyo's eyes widened and her cheeks went red but Jinyoung ignored it and waited for Mark's response.

"Well, okay. I will walk her home."

Jinyoung smiled. "Thank you."

When he went outside the restaurant, he got his phone and dialed Jaebum's number. He answered on the third ring. "Hey, Jaebum. You're with Youngjae right now?"

"Yes, he is." But it was Youngjae who answered. "Why are you calling him?"

"Are you in your apartment?" Youngjae said yes. "Can I come over?"

He went home with Jihyo waiting for him in his room. He was the first one to ask how it went back in the restaurant. Jihyo said it was okay and Mark did walk him home. Jinyoung tried not to show any emotion he shouldn't even have. Before Jihyo left his room, he heard her say, "You don't smell like burgers."

It went on for a couple of weeks more: training with Jackson or Yugyeom or Bambam; eating with Jihyo and Mark only to leave them somewhere along the time they were eating; asking Mark to walk Jihyo home; giving them more time to be together.

And it's all good. 

Jinyoung tells himself.

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

"Do you want to eat with us again, Mark? Jihyo is already waiting outside." Jinyoung asked the red haired when they were both changing inside the locker rooms.

Mark didn't answer just yet. It was after the other trainees went out and there were only them when the red haired spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

Although confused, Jinyoung nodded. "Go ahead."

Mark closed his locker and leaned his back on it, facing him. His eyes stared at him intently as he talked. "I don't know if I'm reading things wrong but.. it seems to me that you're doing all of this... on purpose." Jinyoung's brows shot up. "And I think I need to ask why. Why does it seem like you're pushing me towards Jihyo?"

_Good. He noticed. _

_Of course he would! Idiot!_

Jinyoung could only sigh. No point in lying now, right? Heaving another deep breath, he chose to spill it out. "You see, I never really wanted to join this club in the first place. It was Jihyo who forced me into joining." Mark was still staring at him, eyes waiting. "And the reason why Jihyo was so eager in joining the swim club is... because she likes you."

Mark's brows started to crease as his eyes became questioning, almost doubtful. "S-she... she likes-"

"She likes you." He continued his sentence. "My sister likes you, Mark."

The red haired looks like he hasn't got a clue on how to respond. Slowly, he put his hands inside his jeans' pockets. "That's why you're doing all this? All this pushing? You're trying to make me like her?" Jinyoung's mouth opened but words failed to come out, then Mark is talking again, with eyes searching for something from him. "Is this also why you hanged out with me before? That's why you became friends with me?"

"No!" Jinyoung immediately corrected. "It wasn't like that. I was, no, I am sincere about that part, being friends with you and all but... these past few days, yeah. You could say that I did all that to keep you and my sister somehow close to each other."

Mark stared down for a bit and then nodded. Jinyoung felt the need to talk some more so he did. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but you asked, and I cannot lie to you."

"Right." Mark nodded once more before meeting his eyes. "So I shouldn't lie to you, either." Jinyoung waited for what Mark has more to say. "Jihyo is a nice girl but..." Mark's eyes stared at him intently and Jinyoung felt like hitching his breath. "... I already like someone else."

Five words. Jinyoung didn't know five words could break someone's heart. But his heart did. He felt it right after Mark said those words. Jinyoung felt his heart break... but he's not sure if it's for his sister...

or for his own self?

His mind was still clouded until they reached their house. Maybe it was because he wasn't acting normal that's why Jihyo tugged him towards her room and demanded to know what's wrong. Jinyoung was torn whether he'll tell Jihyo about what Mark has told him back in the university. After that talk, all that he managed to say to Mark was a short, _okay_. And then he's almost running to leave the locker room. 

"Tell me what's wrong." But now having Jihyo in front of him, asking what is wrong... Jinyoung doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to be the one who will break the news to his sister about Mark liking someone else but... right. Wouldn't it be worse if Mark tells it to her himself?

Trying to man his self up, Jinyoung breathed in deep before speaking. He held onto Jihyo's hands before he told her. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I will try." and Jinyoung bite in his smile at how his sister answered.

"I might've told Mark about it."

"About what?"

"About you liking him..." and there goes Jihyo's brow arching up. "You did?" She asked and Jinyoung nodded guiltily. "It's not my intention to. He asked why I was pushing him towards you with all those things I did and... I just can't lie to him, Jihyo. So I ended up telling him about your feelings."

"Okay."

_Okay? _Is that all she will say? Anyway, he continued. "And I'm really sorry to say this but, he told me he already likes someone else."

"And then?" Jihyo asked.

"And then... that's it."

"That's it?" he nodded at Jihyo's question. "What did you say then?"

"What should I have said then?" and Jihyo looked at him like she didn't expect his answer to be like that. Her mouth fell open, but then she closed it and nodded as if she realized something.

"Oh, okay. I get it." She has this mocking smile on her face and it confuses Jinyoung. Why is she smiling after knowing that her crush doesn't like her back? "So it happened again."

"What? What happened again?"

Jihyo is now laughing as she folded her legs to make an indian sit on her bed. She hugged her pillow before continuing. "Remember about two years ago, when I liked Jaebum oppa but it turned out that he likes you?"

"Hey, you said you're not going to bring this up again?"

"Calm down. I am just trying to make a point here, so listen." Jihyo told him, tapping his hands. "So as I was saying... I liked him a lot but he already has his eyes on you. And you, for a whole year had no idea about it. Until he confessed, but you turned him down."

"I know where this is going-"

Jihyo laughed before hitting his arm. "Listen first, will you? I'm just getting to the best part." Jinyoung sighed and let his sister finish her story. "After you rejected him, he ended up dating Youngjae oppa. Instead of liking me back, he ended up liking someone else."

"And... I am still waiting for a point to be made." Jinyoung said which earned an eye roll from Jihyo.

"What I am trying to say is... from the looks of it, what happened then, might happen again now." Jinyoung's brows were back to creasing. "Mark likes someone else. But that someone else is oblivious about his feelings and is about to make a stupid decision just because he's thinking too much about his sister."

"What are you-"

"Whenever you leave me and him alone, do you know how our conversations usually go? They all go around you. What are your likes and dislikes, your hobbies, how are you as a child, as a son, and as an older brother. It didn't take too long for me to get the message and now... he's saying he likes someone else." Jihyo then flashed him a knowing smile. "Still got no idea who is that someone?"

He heard it... everything. But Jinyoung finds it hard to digest everything. "Mark likes me?" At last he was able to ask.

But Jihyo just smiles at him. "Go and find the answer yourself."

"B-but... how about you. You still like him, right?"

His sister waved her hands off. "It's just a big fat crush, and besides... there's this cute swimmer... his name is Kang Daniel and he's super nice. I'll tell more about him next time. For now, clear things with Mark first."

Standing up, he patted his sister's head. "Okay, I will."

*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*

When he reached the school's gate, he immediately ran towards the aquatic center, hoping Mark is still there. He had asked Jackson where the red haired is and he said Mark stayed to practice longer.

The lights were a bit dim but he could still see the figure of a guy swimming in the pool. He approached the pool's edge and waited for Mark to swim up. When their eyes met, Mark greeted. "Hey."

"You like me?"

Those were the first set of words which slipped off his lips when he opened his mouth. No beating around the bush anymore. This is what he came here for, he needs an answer. But what he heard was Mark's chuckle.

"I was expecting you'll figure that one out earlier when I told you I already like someone else. Didn't think it'll take you an hour and a half."

Jinyoung's mouth fell open. So it's true then? Mark likes him? He was just there staring disbelievingly at the red haired until Mark lend his hand out. "Pull me up?" 

But Jinyoung didn't take his hand. Instead, he asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to. But you left before I got the chance to."

His mouth fell open again because he can't believe what is happening and what Mark is saying. "God, you could've... y-you could've..." He breathed in and out as he combed his hair.

"Can you pull me up first?" Mark asked again but Jinyoung shook his head.

"Then why didn't you tell me before? Or at least the moment you felt it? What were you actually waiting for?"

Mark wasn't able to answer right away. He laughed a bit but it doesn't seem like it's because he find the situation funny. "You were not that easy to read, Jinyoung. I thought... I really thought we had a good thing going and that I might have a chance with you. I was almost sure that you were feeling the same but then you started creating this distance between us and then putting Jihyo in it. And then... I was confused again."

Jinyoung just listened. This, he needs to hear.

"Yes, I do like you but you seem to me like this huge body of water and although I am a good swimmer, I don't think I could dive right into you. I want to, but... I don't want to drown."

Mark's words, how he said them with his eyes being the sincerest ones he has ever seen, pushed Jinyoung to make his decision. Without any words, he took off his shoes and dived into the water, falling right next to Mark.

This caught the red haired by surprise but nevertheless, he was quick to catch him. Mark was holding him in his arms, keeping him from submerging in the water. "What do you think you were doing?" Mark asked, concern visible in his eyes.

"I used to be afraid too. But now, I am not."

He cupped on Mark's face and brought it closer to his, their noses touching.

"I like you too, Mark. And I am ready to dive into you."

Jinyoung said before he closed the distance between their cold lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it!!! I really hope you liked how this story went. It's a bit long, the longest one shot i've written. i hope it wasn't boring. 
> 
> thank you for reading this.   
thank you Nakasawa444 for this beautiful prompt (i hope i did it some justice)  
and thank you SpringBlooms for allowing me to join this fic fest. :)
> 
> i'll wrap this up. again, THANK YOU! ^^


End file.
